


嫉妒是魔鬼

by joankindom



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Jealous Chris, M/M, Texting, secret relationship revealed, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: Chris因为Sebastian和Anthony在圣地亚哥漫展上的亲密无间感到嫉妒，他就用短信威胁了Anthony一番，算是吧。Mackie因此给Sebastian发了短信，鉴于他是个聪明人，他很快发现了Chris和Sebastian的秘密关系。





	嫉妒是魔鬼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927732) by [Jethny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethny/pseuds/Jethny). 

AM：_好吧，你能向我解释一下我到底做了什么让Chris Evans在短信里这样威胁我？_

**SS：什么？你说什么？**

AM：_我不知道，兄弟，你自己看吧：_

**CE：** **我看到你们在圣地亚哥过得很愉快。**

AM：没错，非常棒，大家都很高兴，晚上的气氛也特别好！真可惜你不在。

**CE：是啊，说的就像你乐意我在那里和你们一起似的。**

AM：什么？我们当然想你了，没有队长就不再一样了，以后也不会。

**CE：** **话虽如此，但没有我，你们看起来也很好是。采访的时候很享受，在台上更享受，比如为了让粉丝开心把盾牌给Seb什么的，嬉皮笑脸还碰来碰去，气氛肯定很愉快，哈？我猜你也很享受这个夜晚。**

AM：呃，搞什么鬼，兄弟？是我对你做了什么吗？是的，没错，我和Seb在这个愚蠢的漫展上度过了一个非常愉快的晚上。

但你为什么对我这么咄咄逼人，兄弟？队长出局了，你不能在那，这又不是我的错，该死的，你对我有什么意见，Chris？

**CE：没有，一点儿问题也没有。我很抱歉，我肯定是因为错过了这次聚会而感到难过，而且现在还不能和你们在一起......**

AM：你听起来可并不像是在想我。

**CE：抱歉，我只是太累了。我要去休息了。祝你晚上愉快，Mackie，回见。**

AM：_看到没？这到底是什么鬼？_

_从什么时候开始，我们俩在一起干什么关他该死的事了？你要是问我，我会说，他绝对需要好好休息了，对他来说，能脱离漫威一段时间真是个棒呆了的决定。_

**SS：去你的，Mackie，别这么说。他只是累了，想我们大家和观众的热情了而已。**

AM：_认真的吗兄弟，你们今天晚上到底对我有什么意见？为什么大家都无缘无故来辱骂我？！_

**SS：抱歉了，兄弟，就只是，对Chris来说，不能再和我们在一起，看到我们没有他也过得很愉快......他只是想我们了，我猜。**

AM：_是吗，那他表达想我的方式真是独树一帜。更像是他想你了还差不多，Seb。_

**SS：别傻了。**

AM：_我才没有！你看到他说什么了吗？_

_哦，上帝。_

**SS：怎么了？！**

AM：_我知道了！哦，上帝耶稣，原来是这样！_

**SS：介意解释一下吗？**

AM：_你们两个是史上最糟糕的朋友，特别是你。_

**SS：对不起，你说什么？**

AM：_他该死的是在吃醋。_

_在吃我的醋！_

_因为我和你在一起，因为我可以让你笑，因为我们未来有好几个月的时间可以一直在一起，因为对他来说，我触碰你的次数太多了。_

_因——为——_

_你们两个终于搞在一起了。_

_但是你却没有告诉你最好的朋友你终于得到了那个男人，在你这么多年暗恋无果之后！在我这么多年来默默忍受倾听你对Evans所有爱意之后！_

_好吧，我给你十秒钟来回答我，要不然你就不再是我的朋友了，Stan，在接下去的一整个月里，你对我来说都将不再存在，明白了吗？_

**SS：好吧，好吧，你说的没错。**

**我和Chris在一起了。满意了吗？**

**但你最好闭上你那该死的大嘴巴，因为这不关任何人的事，好吗？**

AM：_我受伤了，Seb，我还以为你至少会告诉我，信任我呢。_

**SS：好吧，我很抱歉...就只是，Chris还需要一些时间，这也是最近的事，我们就想对此保密......**

AM：_所以他就该死的吃我的醋了？_

**SS：是的......看起来是这样，是的。**

AM：_真是蠢得无可救药。_

我绝对不会对你下手的！我之前从来没有这种想法，为什么现在会？我是说，没错，你性感得要命，是完美人类的代名词，但你是我的朋友！哪怕你是世界上唯一一个我可以搞的人，但他是该死的CHRIS EVANS啊，他怎么会觉得我可以跟他抗衡呢？

**SS：首先，我受宠若惊，对你的夸奖感到非常荣幸，其次，但我很抱歉这绝对不会发生，兄弟，第三，好吧，也许在其他世界的某个早上，Chris醒来后想要给我们的性生活增添一点乐趣，但现在，我们的性生活状况良好，我的朋友，非常感谢，第四，不要再贬低自己了，你，呃。**

AM：_别把这句话说完。_

_我不需要一个超级士兵来踢我的屁股，谢谢你了。_

**SS：哈哈，好吧，但是说真的，我会和他谈谈的。我很抱歉他对你反应过激了，Mackie。**

AM：_别，要是我和我的恋人相隔万里，而另一个人可以和他黏在一起、公开玩闹，我想我也会像他这样的。如果对大家都好的话，我以后会注意自己的言行举止的。我简直不能想象那种尴尬的场景，我还以为这对大家来说都好玩，特别是对我们俩来说。_

**SS：不，真的，真的没这个必要。这无伤大雅。我会跟他谈的，没事的。**

AM：_我可以问你点事吗，Seb？_

**SS：那要看你问的是什么，但你可以问。**

AM：_你们两个......你懂的。_

**SS：我们两个干嘛？你不会真的想问我我们两个谁在上面吧。因为如果你的问题是这个的话，我就会成为那个避开你，不再和你说话的人。**

AM：_别傻了，我才不会问这个问题。_

**SS：非常好。**

AM：_因为我已经知道这个问题的答案了啊。_

**SS：我打赌你不知道。**

AM：_哦我的上帝，我现在想知道了。_

**SS：不。**

**快问你愚蠢的问题。**

AM：_你们两个是谈恋爱呢还是说只是那种可以上床的朋友，又或者只是随意享受性爱的关系而已？_

**SS：我可没猜到来的是这种问题。**

AM：_但我打赌你看过别的什么来了，还好几次，对吗？_

**SS：哦，是的。**

AM：_幸运的男人。_

**SS：那么，呃，我们是认真的，如果你是在担心这个的话。我已经知道我有多爱他了。然后......**

AM：_他也爱你。_

**SS：我想是这样的，是的。**

AM：_他跟你告白过吗？_

**SS：Mackie。**

AM：_我只是很好奇，兄弟。_

**SS：是的，他跟我告白过。好几次。好多次。用各种方式。开心了？**

AM：_操，是的，但我猜我可没你开心。_

_上帝，我打赌你们平常会交换位置！_

**SS：你可真令人难以想象，Anthony。**

AM：_别挑衅我。我知道我是对的。上帝，即使对我来说，想象你们两个人在一起也够火辣的了。_

**SS：那就停止那么做，该死的！**

AM：_哦，我的上帝，你们肯定是这样做的。_

**SS：操你。**

AM：_哦，拜托你别这么做，我不想找麻烦。_

**SS：好的，我要去跟Chris说，他可以继续威胁你了！**

AM：_好吧，那样的话，我就要告诉他，你跟我说过的所有你想对他做的事，在美队1的时候，在冬日战士的时候，还有其他所有那之后的电影里，哦，我还要告诉他每一场你看他看硬了的戏。还有你一个人在自己的拖车里，太无聊的时候，你知道的，你就......？哈？_

**SS：去你的ANTHONY MACKIE！！！**

**不过反正他知道得已经够多了，但你要想跟我来阴的，就去cao你自己吧。**

AM：_哦，我猜我不是唯一一个那么做的人。_

**SS：闭嘴吧。**

AM：_你爱我，我知道的，在你的内心深处。_

**SS：但有时候我会忘记这是为什么。**

AM：_哦，这句话真是太刻薄了，我可怜的小心脏儿受到了伤害。_

**SS：不管怎么样，祝你晚上愉快，Mackie，明天见。**

**拜托，别当个混蛋......拜托？我有一点......害怕，好吗？我不想把事情搞砸......虽然我总有一天会搞砸的，就像以前一样。**

AM：_Seb，你很棒，兄弟，他也是，你们两个将会是最完美聪明的漂亮宝贝。_

**SS：Mackie. **

AM：_我说真的。会直到永远。我为你感到无比高兴，我也很高兴自己能在你身边支持你，因为那肯定超级无敌困难，有时候不得不分隔两地那么久，所以要是我能帮上什么忙，你们可以告诉我。就比如说要是你想要把我当成他做一些事，我是说，在台上或是采访的时候，为了好玩，比如说为他说一些暗示性的话之类的，还是其他什么？我不知道，我就只是突然想到这些，你可以来告诉我。_

_顺便告诉Chris我不是混蛋，他该死的幸运无比，最好一直好好对你。而我知道要怎么保守秘密，但是如果到了你们两个想公开的时候，我也会一直在的。_

**SS：谢谢你，Anthony，我想？谢谢你的支持。**

AM：_随时随地。_

_晚安，Sebastian。_

**SS：你也晚安，明天见。**

\--

**SS：嗨，亲爱的，你怎么样？**

CE：_还不错，你呢？_

**SS：我也是，我刚刚和Mackie谈了谈。**

CE：_哦。_

**SS：是的，很显然，我正在和一个超级会吃醋的男人谈恋爱，你敢相信吗？**

CE：_操，我很抱歉，Seb，我犯蠢了......_

**SS：没事的，Chris，我让他冷静下来了。**

CE：_逼得你把我们的事告诉他了？_

**SS：他是Mackie，他自己发现了。**

CE：_操。_

**SS：他谁都不会说的，我向你保证，宝贝。**

CE：_我知道，我不是在说这个，我知道他不会的，就只是......我表现得像个混蛋，因为我太想你了，我想要碰到你，拥抱你，亲吻你......而他又该死的离你那么近，所以，没错，看到你们两个在台上那么高兴又自在，我嫉妒了，虽然这很无厘头......但是你们两个之间有那么强的张力......漫展应该被列为18禁，我发誓。_

**SS：哈哈，对角色来说这也许是个有趣的想法，是的。我很肯定粉丝们会乐见其成的。猎鹰和冬日战士，在一起做一些邪恶的事情，因为失去了Steve而相互抚慰。你真是个了不起的编剧，亲爱的。**

CE：_我想你，Seb......我该死的想你。_

**SS：我知道，Chris，我太爱你了，宝贝。**

CE：_别告诉Anthony太多的细节好吗？虽然我知道你巴不得把什么都告诉他，我只是想要一些隐私。_

**SS：我懂。我会尽力的。**

CE：_你已经告诉了他什么？_

**SS：这个嘛，他已经差不多知道了我对你的所有感觉，鉴于他是我这个倾诉话题的多年密友，你知道的，但是，呃，这么说吧，他已经知道了你也疯狂地爱着我，也许还知道了我们喜欢操对方，非常喜欢。**

CE：_Sebastian......_

**SS：你生气了吗？**

CE：_没有，这还有点好玩，有点酷，可以跟人倾诉。_

**SS：你也可以，我是说，如果你还想把我们的关系保密一段时间，我觉得没问题，但你可以告诉别人，比如你弟弟，或是RDJ?**

CE：_我要去告诉Scott，没错，我想这么做很久了，之前还想跟你谈谈这个......RDJ我再看看吧，也许可以，那也会很棒。不过我猜他其实多多少少知道了。_

**SS：完全有可能。**

**你也可以和Mackie谈谈，你知道的，他也许会被感动，然后开心地告诉你我的秘密，就是我告诉他的那些关于你的事。**

CE：_建议被严肃采纳了。_

**SS：晚安，甜心，我明天早上给你打电话。**

CE：_晚安，Seb._

_别再开玩笑说要在Mackie家过夜或让他去你家过夜了，拜托？_

**SS：所以这才是问题所在，哈？**

CE：_没错，还有那个盾牌。我不知道为什么。_

**SS：因为那是你的？非常特殊。它容易把特定的人联系在一起，比如Bucky和Steve。你和我？**

CE：_是的。我知道这很傻。_

**SS：这不傻。**

**好梦，Chris。**

CE：_爱你三千遍。_

**SS：也爱你三千遍。**

END


End file.
